El sótano
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Su hija se fue de viaje./ Yulma./ Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "El Lado Oscuro" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**Pareja/Personaje(s):** Alma Karma, Kanda Yuu. Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker. _¿Lavi?_

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Advertencias:** La historia es moralmente sensurable. Hay que leer el fic con paciencia. Tal vez, gracias a mi escritura rápida y poco tiempo de reposo, sea poco entendible la historia. Au.

 **Aviso:** Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "El Lado Oscuro" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".

* * *

 ** _El sótano_**

* * *

 _Ella se dio a conocer en los periódicos locales, y sobre todo fue la comidilla de aquellos que eran amarillistas._

 _"Niña desnutrida, fue encontrada encerrada en el sótano de una casa"*._

 _No había quién no hubiera escuchado de ella, y tampoco había persona capaz de no sentir compasión por lo que le pasó. Pero pese al escándalo que generó en un principio, ningún familiar de ella apareció en ningún lado, y sin documentos de su parte ni algo que validase su existencia, se volvió rápidamente un fantasma que fue prontamente olvidado._

 _Aun así, ella siguió imperturbable, y jamás habló con nadie de su episodio traumático, y en cambio se esforzó —sin éxito— en conseguir algún amigo. Mas ella no logró tener una buena relación con los de su edad, y al final siempre se quedaba hablando con las cuidadoras del orfanato, o quedando hasta tarde con el psicólogo que les asignaron en su hogar provisional._

 _Y así fue su rutina, hasta que lo conoció. Kanda era un niño que compartía heridas similares a las suyas, solo que había tenido una diferente reacción. Él estaba hecho de malhumor y ceños fruncidos, ella era toda luz y sonrisas._

 _._

 _Todas aquellas personas que la estimaban, preveían en la unión de los dos, nada más que bonanza._

* * *

Cuando Kanda llegó de su viaje todo _ya_ estaba limpio. Su casa, tras muchos años de desorden se encontraba muy bien ordenada, y hasta había un silencio que en antaño a Alma le hubiera resultado incómodo.

—Yuu, qué bien que llegaste, hoy haré soba —dijo cuando tuvo a su esposo en su enfrente, y le sonrió con la misma premura que en juventud.

Kanda por su parte pareció no tomar en cuenta su palabrería, y solo miró la habitación con detenimiento. Parecía inquieto, aunque todo este tiempo su estado era de esa forma. Alma sintió una pizca de malhumor.

—¿Y Nana*?

 _«¿Claro qué más podía esperar?»._

Alma sonrió por obligación, y se tragó la frustración que se venía acumulando por años.

—De viaje.

—¿Viaje? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

—Porque…

 _«Porque antes no te importaba»*_ Quiso decir, ya que aún recordaba el día que dio la noticia a Kanda, y éste le preguntó si quería seguir con semejante carga. Y también tenía muy presente, la vez que volvió a preguntarle de su seguridad del hecho, ya que para él eso de formar familia nunca fue prioridad. Un niño no le daría felicidad, que en esos momentos todo estaba bien, pero… por Alma, por ella, él…

Alma se relamió los labios.

—Se me olvidó —dijo con ligereza, y hasta botó una corta risilla—. Nos hablaron de eso hace poco, y yo no estaba convencida de darle permiso, pero… parecía tan emocionada, que al final le dejé ir. Además, son los scouts y creo que la cuidarán bien. También ya era hora de tener vacaciones, ¿no crees?

Kanda frunció el ceño, y pareció por un momento que replicaría algo, por buena suerte no lo hizo y en cambio se encogió de hombros y a paso lento se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, se dieron un corto beso de saludo.

—¿Estás emocionado por comer soba?

—No, si tu sazón con este plato sigue siendo la misma.

Ella le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. Su tacto fue amigable y juguetón. Kanda por el resoplido divertido que dio, pareció estar de un humor lo suficiente bueno.

—Agradece que esta vez no pondré mayonesa.

—Eres una tonta.

.

Alma tras mucho tiempo, sintió que también estaba en vacaciones.

* * *

—Buenas tardes. ¿Alma, está Kanda-kun?

En su enfrente estaban los dos amigos de su esposo; Lenalee Lee y Allen Walker. Ambos se notaban incómodos ante su presencia. O eso le dictaba la voz tensa de la china, o el mal intento de sonrisa que hacían ambos por simple cortesía. Alma que ya desde hace tiempo, había perdido las normas de etiqueta, no esbozó ninguna sonrisa, y hasta le pareció dificultoso el endulzar la voz. Una parte suya solo deseaba cerrarles la puerta en la cara, y olvidarse de su presencia, otra… sabía a Kanda cerca y consciente de sus visitantes; lo peor es que no tenía ganas de ninguna pelea absurda.

—Sí, pasen —dijo, seca.

Los dos chicos le hicieron caso y se adentraron a su morada, al poco de nada se encontraron con Yuu. Lenalee tuvo el descaro de abrazarle y hundir su cabeza en el pecho de su amante. Alma sintió a sus labios temblar, sus uñas se adentraron en la piel de la palma de sus manos.

—Bookman ha muerto. —Anunció la china en medio de sus sollozos—. Esta mañana Lavi lo encontró así, y ahora mismo ya está cremando el cuerpo de su maestro. Yo le dije… Kanda, yo le dije que hiciera algo para despedirlo mejor, pero se negó. Dice que ningún ritual de tipo alguno tiene sentido. ¿Cómo puede ser así?

Alma revolvió los ojos, y se apoyó en la pared más cercana a la conversación. Sus manos picaban en ese entonces, y su lengua se arremolinaba en su propia boca. Su mirada no podía parar de mirar a Kanda, y Lenalee. Sintió una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago, cuando notó que Kanda no estaba rígido al tacto de su amiga.

—¿Por qué debería hacer algo? Ese viejo está muerto, no sabrá si lloraron por él ni… nada.

—Kanda… no sigas su juego. Se supone que en estas cosas hay que despedir al muerto, además… él crio a Lavi. Y sabemos que Lavi debe estar destrozado, y ahora que quiere hacer todo solo… hay que ir a verlo. Debemos consolarlo.

 _«No quiero ir»._

 _«¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?»._

 _«¿Y a mí qué me importa ese idiota?»._

Ese tipo de respuestas y más, Alma hubiera querido de su cónyuge. Hace un tiempo las hubiera dado, siempre fue seco con el mundo entero —a veces hasta con ella— era irreflexivo, parco y poseía poca emotividad. Pero…

Kanda botó un suspiro y dijo:

—Si el conejo no quiere ayuda no la va a aceptar. ¿Cuántas veces ya pasaste por lo mismo?

—Varias y a mí qué me importa. Todos son unos cabezas huecas. Lavi, Allen y tú.

—Lenalee, yo ya no…

—Lo eres, Allen, sigues siéndolo.

Allen boqueó en ese instante, y Yuu ante semejante voltereta en la discusión, pareció estar a nada de esbozar una sonrisa. Alma sintió un escalofrío entrar a su cuerpo, al notar la grandeza del mundo ajeno y la escasez del propio. La variedad de personas que de alguna forma eran parte del mundo de Kanda, y que para ella no eran más que fantasmas virulentos, hechos para quitarle todo lo que amaba.

Tomó un poco de aire e intentó convencerse que no había nada que temer. Yuu le había pedido que cese su inseguridad ya que él jamás se iría, además ya no…

Walker, que había observado su morada con detenimiento, desde su llegada; se atrevió a dirigirle su mirada a ella, y por su cortesía habitual —esa que se desvanecía cuando entraba en una riña— le dirigió la palabra con un:

—¿Está por aquí Nana-chan, Alma?

El chico tenía un especial cariño por la niña, por el mismo hecho de ser él quien la ayudó cuando estaba en labor de parto. En su debido tiempo, Alma misma había tenido alta estima por Allen. Lo había llamado amigo y prometió —en caso de seguir las costumbres católicas del señor Tiedoll— hacerle el padrino de bautizo de su hija.

—De viaje.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Dónde, Bakanda ya dejó que Tiedoll se la lleve de viaje?

Sus labios temblaron, y recordó las tantas propuestas de antaño. Las dadas por Tiedoll, Daisya, Marie y hasta el torpe intento de obtener permiso, que una vez hizo la esposa del hermano mayor de Kanda. Su esposo siempre se negó, y eso fue debido a nada más que sobreprotección. Pero hubo una propuesta que Yuu jamás escuchó, una que era premonitoria y decía...

—No, ella…

—Se fue con los scouts, Moyashi.

Allen frunció el ceño.

—No estaba hablando contigo, Bakanda.

—Tsk, Alma tampoco te dirigió palabra.

Antes de que entre ambos se armase Troya, Lenalee les dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda —Alma sintió ganas de saltar a la defensiva— y dijo:

—¿Entonces, vamos donde Lavi?

* * *

Kanda salió, no dijo ir a darle las condolencias al pelirrojo, pero como lo hizo conjunto a Lenalee y Allen, ya se suponía cuál era su rumbo.

De ahí tardó hasta la noche en volver.

Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por el frío, y sus manos parecían estar hechas de hielo. Alma al tenerlo recostado junto a ella en la cama, trazó cada retazo de su piel, y se quejó de la candencia baja de esta.

—Era que no salgas, podrías enfermarte —murmuró sombríamente.

Kanda botó un suspiro y con una mano apresó la de ella. Su tacto era fuerte, firme y poco delicado. Además sus ojos estaban fijos en ella y parecían tener varias dudas y reproches superpuestos en estos. Abrió la boca para decir:

—Alma, tú… —Ella cerró los ojos y vio dibujada ante sí, la caída, la ruina, la rabia y la vergüenza. Extrañamente no se sentía nada culpable. Kanda botó a nueva cuenta un suspiro—. Nada.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, y quiso creer que era real. También entrelazó sus dedos con la misma fuerza con que él le agarró la mano. Alma no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo.

—Yuu, en serio espero que no te enfermes. Eres horrible cuando pescas un resfriado.

* * *

En tan solo unos días todo se volvió conveniente, no había chucherías por el piso, mañanas ajetreadas ni gritos a orden y promesa del día. No había nada más que pasividad. Alma por el buen humor que le engendraba el estado neutro de las cosas, durante toda la primera semana solía levantarse a tempranas horas, preparar el desayuno y llevarlo a cama.

Kanda siempre se quejaba de que ponía demasiada mantequilla a las tostadas, y solía pedirle tender la cama, porque era horrible dormir con migas en las frazadas. Alma solía burlarse de él por remilgado y luego hacía oídos sordos al pedido y era su esposo quien solía sacudir las sábanas antes de dormir.

Eran buenos tiempos. Las conversaciones entre ambos se volvieron más extensas, y de alguna forma habían omitido al punto que se había vuelto el núcleo de todas las que tenían en estos últimos años. Pero a veces… a veces Kanda se quedaba callado, o miraba su reloj o el calendario con detenimiento. A veces… preguntaba del enemigo, y parecía estar verdaderamente al pendiente de su respuesta. Lo odiaba tanto en esos momentos. _La_ odiaba tanto pero tanto…

Pero en vez de mostrar su descontento, ella desviaba el tema, volvía a rehacer su nidito de amor. Y cuando él no estaba en casa, quemaba fotografías en las hornillas de la cocina.

* * *

Despertó en la noche al sentir su espalda fría y al espabilarse un poco mejor, también fue consciente de estar sola en su amplia cama. Lo raro del evento es que era apenas las dos de la noche.

Su sabiduría de los actos de su esposo le señaló que algo anormal estaba ocurriendo, pero ella limpió el sentimiento de su cuerpo y esperó el retorno de Yuu. Solo que… al pasar unos diez minutos, le resultó más óptimo el dejar su lecho y buscar a su querido.

Se puso sus zapatillas de noche y fue solo en camisón a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. El tiempo en ese momento no era agradable, y la sensación de frío le hizo temblar en cada paso. Pero aun así no cedió ante la tentación de acurrucarse entre sus frazadas. Hasta se recordó que hace unos siete años hacía eso con regularidad, por el simple hecho de escuchar un llanto a horas no propicias. Y si había hecho eso por esa niña, sin lugar a dudas lo haría por Yuu.

Pero al cabo de salir de su habitación, se dio cuenta que su casa no estaba vacía. O al menos no estaban en ella, solo Yuu y su persona. En la sala se escuchaba otras dos voces. Una estaba especialmente alterada.

—¡Deja de cegarte! Hasta Lavi dice que esto es raro y eso que él no pasó por aquí.

Alma no entró en la sala, pero con su audición le fue fácil reconocer a la estúpida de Lenalee. Ella tomó un poco de aire, y pensó si era conveniente ir a su habitación para…

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Así de locos son esos tipos.

—Pero Kanda es raro, yo no quiero pensar mal pero… he visto a la pequeña Nana con contusiones. Ella dice que son caídas, pero todo me recuerda al tiempo que viví con Cross y…

Esa era la voz de Walker. Del traidor que simuló haberla salvado cuando estaba a nada de parir en la calle.

—Tus traumas de infancia me valen una mierda, Moyashi.

—Alma la estaba golpeando y tú lo sabes, a lo mejor, ella la llevó a un albergue o no sé, la regaló a alguien. Debes buscar a tu hija.

—¡Alma no hace nada!

—¿Entonces tú la golpeabas?

—Es una niña y es hija de Alma, es igual de torpe que ella.

Sin ver las expresiones que se encontraban al otro lado de la pared, Alma pudo vislumbrar los ceños fruncidos de todos. El de su esposo lo tenía gravado en su memoria. Y también era conocedora de las expresiones más feas de los otros dos de ahí. Sus enfrentamientos con ambas personas, le dieron el conocimiento necesario*.

—¡Voy a llamar a la defensoría y a la policía! —Gritó Lenalee—. Si tú decidiste hacerte al loco o ser un cómplice, no es mi problema. Los denunciaré a ustedes dos, y si algo malo pasó… Kanda… ¿cómo puedes ser así? Es tu hija.

El llanto de la chica se hizo presente en ese preciso momento. Los oídos de Alma ardían y dolían. En su memoria transitaban diferentes llantos. Tenía gravado en ellos uno que era reciente, uno que…

 _«Cállate, cállate. ¡Te digo que te calles!»._

—No te hagas tus películas, no está pasando nada.

—Pero…

—Mierda, te digo quue no pasa nada. Alma no llegaría a…

—¿Y qué pasa si es que la teoría de Lavi…?

Cuando Alma escuchó a nueva cuenta el nombre del pelirrojo, apresuró sus pasos para ponerse en escena. Ese desgraciado muchas veces acertaba con sus predicciones.

Hace unos siete años, él la había visitado cuando Kanda salió, y le hizo una propuesta descabellada que tenía como fin el no llegar a los extremos de ahora. Ese infeliz…

—¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? —Dijo al entrar en la habitación. Su tono de voz era amable y tenía como intención hacer el ambiente más afable, más… olvidable.

Lenalee se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su sweater, y por la expresión de su rostro parecía que estaba dispuesta a tirarse encima de ella y molerla a golpes. Intención que era absurda, ya que la joven Lee sin lugar a dudas perdería contra ella*.

—¡Tú…!

—Lenalee dices una palabra más y te botaré de mi casa.

La china sorbió por la nariz y también vio a su amigo con resentimiento, pero tras unas palabras que Allen le susurró en el oído, agarró el abrigo que dejó reposado en su sofá y se lo puso rápidamente antes de ir a la puerta. Antes de salir Allen dijo:

—Kanda, mañana te esperamos en la casa de Lenalee. Más te vale venir.

Cuando ambos chicos se fueron, Kanda botó un suspiro y frotó sus manos en sus cabellos. Los labios de su esposo estaban temblando y Alma a ello sintió a su cuerpo volviéndose tan frágil como un papel. Sus piernas tambaleaban, sus ojos picaban y su garganta estaba tapada; tenía tanto miedo.

—¿Vamos a dormir? —preguntó con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en su garganta.

* * *

—¡Espera, no vayas tan rápido!

Camino al supermercado vio a un par de niños correteando en la calle. Ambos parecían hacer la simulación de una carrera, y reían y gritaban en medio de su juego. La alegría del par, le trajo felicidad y anhelo.

Alma aún podía recordar sus tiernos días de infancia, cuando su vínculo con Kanda venía construyéndose con cuidado. Ella admitía que fue una tarea casi titánica, pero llegado el momento valió la pena. Su vida resultó renovada cuando por fin se vio acompañada —con alguien que parecía no querer dejarla— y desde ahí supo que su labor no era más que apretar las manos y no dejar marchar el mayor tesoro de su vida.

Ella había hecho un trabajo enorme para lograrlo, aun cuando el tiempo era turbio y la brecha de un precipicio se interponía entre ambos. Ella hasta había tenido que sacar del camino aquello que juró ser un regalo. Así que…

Por sus divagaciones tropezó contra alguien, y cuando enfocó su mirada al otro transeúnte; no vio a nadie más que Lavi.

—Lo siento no te vi —dijo el pelirrojo a la par que le entregaba una sonrisa de disculpa.

Alma ante su presencia sintió mala espina, pero no tuvo más que corresponder el acto por simple gana de no perder los estribos.

Aun recordaba las palabras que Lenalee botó el día anterior. Aun recordaba que supuestamente había una teoría, acerca del paradero de esa niña. Aún tenía entre sus memorias esa vez que Lavi aseguró que todo iría mal en la crianza de la niña, y que lo más conveniente era que le den a él la potestad.

 _«Si la crio ahora, creo que sería una buena heredera para la casa Bookman»._

—No hay problema, pero… se me hace tarde, seguiré mi camino, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió mientras le daba espacio para que prosiga su paso, pero a casi nada de ponerse en marcha, el desgraciado con lengua de víbora, empezó con un:

—Alma, me han dicho que Nana _ya no_ está, ¿es cierto?

Sintió ganas de darle bofetada e increparle una cantidad larga de maldiciones, pero en cambio se fue del lugar casi trotando.

* * *

Kanda entró al cuarto de Nana. Se sentó en la cama, abrió los cajones de ropa y vio los juguetes de la niña con algo similar a nostalgia. Alma al ver el acto, no pudo evitar volver a sentir a los celos agolpándose en sí.

Ella tenía presente los días que Kanda había desperdiciado en la formación de la niña. Las clases de autodefensa, las veces que le indicó cómo meditar, y hasta los días donde se la llevaba al centro comercial para proveerle de vestimenta.

Alma odiaba tanto esto. Detestaba el horrible error que cometió. Alma…

—Alma.

Ella se puso tensa, cuando vio a su esposo parado tras ella. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que Yuu salió del cuarto de la infante, ni mucho menos estaba preparada para la severidad en los ojos de él.

—¿Sí, Yuu?

Tenía tanto miedo; en el momento que cometió el acto, ella jamás pensó qué pasaría después. En ese momento pareció buena idea, y al cabo de nada su decisión le causó paz. Ella creyó que era lo necesario. Esa era la única forma para que…

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? No me gusta que me mientan.

Ante el tono con que se le fueron increpadas las palabras, Alma sintió a su piel erizarse y al sentimiento del miedo ser reemplazado por la ira.

 _«¿No le gustaba que le mientan?»._ Vaya tontería si él…

 _—_ Entonces… entonces, ¿por qué tus amigos son tan farsantes, eh?

—¡No cambies de tema!

—No lo estoy haciendo, Yuu. Solo recalco lo obvio.

Kanda nunca fue sensible con respecto a sus amistades, aun así varias peleas entre ellos iniciaron a base de esos. Según Yuu, su percepción de las cosas estaba volviéndose errónea. Siempre le decía que estaba inventando enemigos imaginarios, que su carácter se pasaba de la raya. Mil y un tonterías.

Yuu, en ese momento apretó los puños y parecía querer golpearla. Alma notó que su cuerpo no temblaba en lo más mínimo, y que seguía sin sentir culpa alguna.

—¿Alma, me lo vas a decir, carajo?

—¿Qué cosa? —retrucó con una entonación liviana y alegre.

—Está bien, lo dejaremos así. Pero solo por hoy.

* * *

El mundo conspiraba en su contra, y por eso la programación de la televisión no tenía nada bueno que ofrecerle. Para lo peor, en varios canales vio varias propagandas de pañales o en sí los programas versaban de mujeres embarazadas.

Ella en el ínterin no pudo evitar mirarse el vientre y masajeárselo con las manos. Recordó que si se levantaba la playera y mostraba su piel; se podía notar las marcas de la vida que dio.

Alma, a pesar de todo, aun sentía algo de nostalgia. La etapa pre-parto le fue dificultosa pero dulce. Todos los días soñaba con la niña y se imaginaba todas las características que tendría. Y cuando la criatura nació, también fue una etapa alegre donde a ella no le importó la falta de sueño o cansancio, mientras su hija se encontrara bien. Todo fue perfecto, hasta que Kanda empezó a tener verdadero interés por la niña, y le vio con verdadero cariño paternal.

Lo peor era que la niña era exigente, y empezó a engullirlo totalmente. Llegó a tal punto donde Alma se sintió desplazada y llegó a creer que para Kanda, esa escuincla, representaba un bien mucho mayor que ella. Y Alma no podía soportar eso. Le partía el corazón ver que su esposo tenía más personas que ella, pero tener la intuición de ser un segundo lugar, eso no… eso nunca…

—¿Dónde enterraste el cuerpo?

Exaltada desvió la mirada a la voz hablante. Ella juraba estar sola en casa, además… la voz no pertenecía a Kanda. La voz no era de Kanda.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lavi le sonrió con sus dientes chuecos, y con una de sus manos sacó un llavero de sus bolsillos. Los volteó entre los dedos, y aumentó la amplitud de su acto, cuando notó cómo ella estrechaba los ojos al ver que las llaves eran de Kanda.

—Yuu me pidió investigar —el pelirrojo muchas veces solía restregar en la cara de sus conocidos, su puesto como investigador privado. En ese momento le pareció más odioso—. Creo que se cansó de tapar el sol con un dedo. Es una pena para ti, ¿eh?

Alma tragó saliva, e intentó no verle a él y enfocarse tan solo en la habitación en que estaba. Vio que su televisión seguía en "Discovery Channel", los libros del estante que no tocó durante años, las naranjas a medio pelar que reposaban en la mesita cercana al sofá, vio las lámparas que necesitaban un nuevo foco desde hace un buen tiempo, las plantas que cuidaba Yuu y…

—¿Y dónde la enterraste?

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Pero yo sí sé. Es obvio que lo hiciste en el cuarto de ella, ya que faltan en su cuarto sábanas, algunos peluches, la alfombra, además… encontré una pequeña manchita que apuesto es de sangre, en la madera de la cama de la niña. Pero… ¿dónde está el cuerpo?

El miedo no estaba en ningún lado —y la culpa jamás estuvo presente— y por ello exaltada dijo:

—Sal de aquí, lo que estás haciendo es allanamiento de morada.

—No lo creo, Yuu me dio la llave por cuenta propia, y me dijo que vaya a hacer lo que me plazca con tal de saber la verdad.

Kanda era un traidor un vil traidor, y sus amigos eran una plaga que le llenaron su cabeza de dudas y resentimiento. Ella siempre supo que ellos eran sus enemigos, por el simple hecho de ser capaces de poder respirar el mismo aire que Yuu, sin tener que rogar por ello.

—¡Sal!

—¿Dónde está? ¿En el jardín? —Ella no cambió de expresión, pero él pareció leerla—. No es ahí, ¿verdad? Entonces debe ser que la ocultaste en algún lugar de esta casa… pero la cuestión es dónde.

—Te arrepentirás si te sigues quedando.

—¿En tu habitación? —La vio por un instante, y sonrió al cabo de nada—. No, esa idea es muy ingenua, ¿no? Entonces es… en la misma habitación de la niña. —Él botó una risa—. Ahí también erré. Además si lo vemos bien, debes haber hecho algo para que no se huela a muerto, ¿no? La casa ya debería heder horrible en estos instantes. Eso sí, dudo que hayas tenido el valor de sacarla de aquí, tampoco creo que hayas incurrido al canibalismo, ya que no creo que sepas lo suficiente de anatomía, como para poder separar todos sus huesos sin usar una cierra o algo por el estilo*.

Agraviada con el humor alegre del chico, empezó a _buscar_ alguna ayuda en el cuarto. Vio la televisión, el estante, las macetas, las lámparas, las naranjas. Las naranjas y el objeto que estaba en el mismo plato que ellas.

—Alma, ¿sabías que noté la nueva pintura de tu sótano? Además tienes unas paredes gruesas, son muy lindas y… los vecinos la anterior semana se quejaron del ruido proveniente de este lugar. ¿Fue ahí?

Tras que Lavi dijera aquellas palabras, Alma se lanzó encima de él y con un cuchillo se apresuró a tener la segunda víctima del mes.

Él forcejeó, y hasta logró acertarle un puñetazo y desbancarla de su lugar de dominio, pero su resistencia fue inútil ya que estaba herido desde antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El pelirrojo siquiera pudo arrastrarse en el suelo para escapar, ya que ella retomó el ataque y volvió a clavar el cuchillo en su estómago. Tenía ganas de mofarse en ese momento; Kanda nunca había logrado acertar un golpe a ese individuo —no porque no quisiera, sino porque… el muy maldito era un genio escapando de ataques enemigos— y ahora era ella quien tenía el placer de quitarle la vida. Y todo se debió a nada más que la charlatanería ajena.

Ya entendía por qué se decía que el pez moría por la boca. Por simple placer —cuando ya tuvo al cuerpo inerte debajo de ella— dijo:

—Acertaste, la dejé abajo: ¿Qué harás con esa información, Lavi?

* * *

Arrastró el cuerpo hasta el cuarto de baño, y ahí prendió la ducha y limpió algo de la sangre que cubría al cadáver.

Con la caída del agua en cuerpo ajeno, ella intentó tomar algo de aire, y encontrar alguna resolución a la problemática. El cadáver de su hija fue un problema mucho más fácil de resolver. La niña no dio mucha batalla, y al estar unos días sola, pudo deshacerse de la evidencia con tranquilidad. El ahora en cambio le tenía un obstáculo más grande; el cuerpo de un adulto y el tiempo reducido. Le ponía nerviosa el simple hecho de imaginar a Kanda entrar por la puerta.

Si llegara a pasar eso, ¿Qué le diría? ¿La odiaría? ¿Ya no la querría nunca más?

Tomó un poco de aire, y notó que sus manos temblaban, pero no era de miedo —y seguía sin sentir culpa— sino de rabia. ¿Por qué Kanda le había traicionado de esa forma? Las cosas estaban perfectas mientras él ignoraba todo. La niña no importaba, apareció de un día para otro, se debía ir con la misma facilidad.

Se suponía que Kanda la amaba a ella, y solo a ella, así que… debía mantenerse al margen de otras cosas.

—Ese maldito —murmuró cuando cerró la pila, y decidió ir a buscar un trapo y limpiar el desorden de la planta inferior y el que creó en su dura labor de llevar el cuerpo inerte hasta la tina—, si él tan solo hubiera confiado en mí —prosiguió, y cuando enfocó mejor su visión en el cadáver de Lavi sintió a la ira trémula adentrarse de mejor forma a su ser—. Seguro los malnacidos de sus amigos le lavaron la cabeza. Siempre quisieron hacer eso.

Cuando destapó los culpables del escenario actual, decidió tan solo hacerles seguir el mismo camino que sus rivales caídos. Ellos ya no servían; Alma no tenía por qué aguantarlos cuando lo único que hacían era crear discordia. Además, hace mucho tiempo venía soñando con apretar el cuello frágil de la joven Lee.

Solo que para lograr algo así necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba que no la encuentren lo que sería altamente complicado. Y gran parte de la dificultad venía siendo por obra de nada más que su esposo. Ese maldito la había traicionado a nombre de terceros, él… ese desgracia, ese… ¿También debía matarlo? ¿Era su única opción?

El celular de Lavi empezó a sonar en ese momento, y Alma lo tomó de su bolsillo. Era un celular ordinario, pero servía para lo que debía. La llamada no era ni de Lenalee, Allen o siquiera Yuu, era…

Tocaron su puerta, y detrás de ella escuchó el anuncio fatal de:

—Abra, la puerta, es la policía.

Ella miró en ese momento a su ropa manchada, el piso teñido de carmín, y sus manos rojas y pegajosas. Hasta el objeto de delito estaba en la habitación. Decidió tan solo hacerse a la loca. Ellos no podrían entrar, no en su casa, no sin su permiso, no… no lo harían. Pero la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró el hermano de Kanda —Daisya— y los defensores públicos. La evidencia era perceptible con simplemente dar una mirada.

Ahogada en la rabia, no hizo más que correr tras Daisya mientras apretaba los puños.

—Yuu te envió, ¿verdad? Yuu… me…

Los policías se abalanzaron a ella, la esposaron y la sacaron del lugar.

* * *

Ella volvió a darse a conocer en los periódicos locales, y sobre todo fue la comidilla de aquellos que eran amarillistas.

"Mujer asesina a su hija y la vuelve parte de las paredes de su sótano".

"Ama de casa comete doble homicidio en tan solo medio mes".

No había quién no hubiera escuchado de ella, y tampoco había persona capaz de no sentir desprecio por los actos que cometió. Pero pese a la reputación que se creó, Alma fue una persona tranquila una vez apresada, y hasta se dignó a dar información del caso, y decir la locación de su primera víctima.

Aun así, ella no mostró redención alguna, y jamás habló con nadie de la razón de su primer asesinato, ni mostró sentirse verdaderamente culpable. Ella en cambio solo contaba los días, y a veces preguntaba a los demás si sabían algo de su esposo.

Y así fue su rutina, hasta que él volvió. Kanda estaba fatigado y tenía heridas creadas por las manos de ella. Su lenguaje corporal le indicaba a ella que estaba resentido. Era una reacción típica de alguien, que vio desvanecerse ante sí, a una de las cosas que quería.

—¿Cómo la mataste? —le preguntó.

Alma en ese momento, rememoró los ojos asustados de la niña, los gritos, el llanto, los ruegos. Los… «Mamá, por favor basta. Mamá…».

—La golpeé, y luego cuando me di cuenta que estaba muy mal la ahogué con una almohada. —Lo último había sido su mayor acto de piedad.

Kanda se enojó por la imperturbabilidad de su voz, y apretó los puños. Ella sabía que si los guardias no estaban ahí, él la hubiera golpeado. Hubiera descargado toda su ira en ella. Ahora él la odiaba.

Y la certeza de ese sentimiento en él, le rompió el corazón e hizo que salga en ella esa parte frágil que no mostró durante tanto tiempo; lloró. Sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía con premura y… y…

—Me odias, ¿verdad?

Kanda guardó silencio por un rato. Sus cejas estaban juntas, sus manos apretadas al igual que su mandíbula. Él parecía tener al peso del mundo superpuesto en su espalda.

—Alma, estúpida, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

A pesar del tono dolido de su esposo, y tener la certeza de que la pregunta era real. Ella rió quedo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. El tiempo había pasado pero él seguía estando hecho de malhumor y ceños fruncidos, y ella a veces podía ser toda luz y sonrisas.

.

Todas aquellas personas que miraban atentamente su historia, preveían en la unión de los dos, todo menos bonanza.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

1\. El explicar la infancia de Alma, tiene como razón el dar a entender con ello el trauma y razón de aferramiento con Kanda; crear un paralelismo con la parte final, y… reciclar una historia que creo que jamás saldrá a la luz. Pero… para los interesados, esta es la infancia de Alma, de "Hey Yuu". Obvio que en esa historia Alma no se volvió así, pero… esa es también su historia.

2\. Nana se puede leer como "siete" –o algo así-, y ese es un número de mala suerte, para algunos es conocido como el verdadero número del diablo. Esta referencia la saco del manga "Nana", porque… me acordé del manga y hacer tal cosa fue simplemente inevitable.

3\. Me gusta pensar a Kanda, un padre que llega a querer a sus hijos en el camino, y no por el simple hecho de que ellos tengan su sangre. En mi familia tengo un tío, que aceptó abiertamente que llegó a querer a su hijo, cuando éste cumplió sus dos años. Sé que para muchos lo que digo es chocante, pero me parece que eso acopla más con el personaje, además a mí me parece más lindo.

4\. Tengo el headdcannon, de que Alma siendo mujer, hombre o lo que sea tiene la misma potencia de fuerza que Kanda, y Kanda es… sin lugar a dudas demasiado fuerte. Me puedo imaginar que a puños el único capaz de darle competencia –fuera de Alma- es Allen. (Esto hablando de los nenes buenos, ¿eh? Y sin generales).

5\. Alma tuvo ataques de celos con Lenalee y más de una vez pidió total corte y alejamiento entre ambos amigos –y pidió todo no de la mejor forma-. Con Allen sus disputas fueron dadas más por el maltrato que él ya premeditaba.

6\. Este fic está inspirado en dos cosas: 1. El fic "Crónicas de una novia desesperada" de Katlina Midnigth y una conversación en Facebook que tuve hace mucho tiempo, donde los anti Yulma me decían que la relación entre Kanda y Alma era tóxica; yo como fan de la pareja admito que en una parte me puse a la defensiva, pero… no puedo negar las cosas como son, así que siempre cedí ante esa realidad.

7\. A esto nadie le importa pero… estoy feliz de haber matado a Lavi.

* * *

Y… ¿Lo siento?

Este fic tiene como intención el sacar el lado oscuro del personaje que elegí, pero pienso que se me fue un poco de las manos, porque pese a que no hice que Alma cometiera un genocidio, pues… sentí a todo muy lúgubre en el proceso. Además temo mucho el Ooc, sobre todo porque volví a Alma muy parca, pero… para quitarme unas cuantas piedras que sé que vendrán digo lo siguiente:

Alma en el manga mostró ser un digno/digna yandere. Quiso matar a Kanda y todos los demás, cuando supo la verdad, y tal como me comentaron unas antis –y yo, la verdad hasta con parejas/personajes que amo, prefiero tener un debate con un anti objetivo- ella/él, jamás intentó hablar del tema con Kanda, solo tomó medidas extremas. Yo argumento que esto fue por nada más que rencor hacia lo que le hicieron, e inseguridad porque Kanda al saberla ahora hombre, la deje y no vuelva nunca más a ella. La posesividad de Alma con Kanda, me hace creer que ella/él estaría dispuesta en –dado el momento- usar todo lo que tenga a su poder, para no ser sacada o desplazada de la vida de Kanda.

Kanda en el manga sí es mucho más agresivo con Alma -ya que también intenta asesinarlo- a diferencia de la historia. Pero hay que entender que en el manga, Kanda también luchaba para reencontrarse con Alma versión mujer –oh, pobre Kanda, le vieron la cara a lo lindo- y que cuando él sabe la verdad de ellos dos –o él/ella, uff, qué difícil es tratar con Alma- no tiene resentimiento alguno por lo que pasó, y se la lleva en brazos. De ahí Kanda jamás se mostró resentido, y parece albergar solo buenos recuerdos de su amigo/amante. En la historia trata con su amante de años, dudo que Kanda podría tacharla rápidamente de asesina, y me parece aun más imposible que la odie. Para mí Alma es y será la persona más importante en la vida de Kanda, y pese a que ellos dos no son mi OTP predilecta, admito que yo creo en el amor y fidelidad de estos dos, como me pasa con ninguna otra pareja.

Si el fic a veces fue un poco difícil de seguir, fue… porque Lavi se quería meter como otro protagonista, y hacer el fic un verdadero testamento. Creo que el conejo simplemente se resintió, porque en este reto era él mi verdadero villano –obviamente, el fic no versaría de hijos ni nada, pero Lavi era mi villano- y… bueno, quería aparecer porque tenía que aparecer. Así que… podría decir que en este me resultó difícil dejar a un lado a mi protagonista habitual, y enfocarme en otras cosas, jajaja.

Y… eso. ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?


End file.
